Project Summary The recruitment core will serve as the primary means of recruitment of qualifying heart failure with preserved ejection fraction (HFpEF) patients for the program project grant. Potential patients will be identified from both a dedicated HFpEF clinic at UT Southwestern as well as electronic medical record databases that can be screened for specific inpatient hospitalization codes with over 2,000 unique HFpEF hospitalizations. Screening criteria will focus primarily on objective documentation of heart failure admission with evidence for volume overload, either by chest x-ray or exam, in addition to echocardiographic markers of diastolic dysfunction. The recruitment core will also serve as a point of contact for subjects. Recruitment, scheduling, follow up of subjects will be done by the core.